Brackets, plastic hangers and various hangers have been devised to install and remove decorative lights on the interior and the exterior of buildings or other structures, such as a panel cut to resemble a tree, a deer, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, a witch, etc. One disadvantage of some of these mounting devices is that they are made of plastic. The sun's ultraviolet rays destroy the plastic, making it brittle and easy to break. Other devices do not hold decorative lights in place during high wind. Some devices compress or pinch wires to hold them in place, potentially damaging or shorting the decorative light wires causing fires. It is suggested that these devices be coated with an insulator if the hanger is made of metal to prevent shorting.